Shizuo's Job: Lucky Burger
by Air-Siren
Summary: Remember that one scene in Durarara, episode 7 where we see Shizuo working at a fast food place? This is the story behind that. Rated T for language.


**Yo! Loveless here! Remember in episode 7 we see Shizuo working at a fast food place? Well, this is how I believe it went down.**

* * *

><p>"Everyone this is Shizuo Heiwajima," said a freckle faced 17 year old to a bunch of people dressed in white and blue stripped clothing. "He will be joining us as a team member of Lucky Burger."<p>

Shizuo stood there in the uniform and waved. "Yo."

The manager patted Shizuo on the back and told him, "Okay big guy, today we'll shuffle you around on different areas to try and find you a spot."

Shizuo tried to stay calm, despite him just being called big guy and being touched by a complete stranger. "Yes...sir..." He muttered through his teeth.

**The Phones**

Shizuo stood on the opposite end of the cashiers with a phone. His job was to answer the phone and any questions the caller had. Easy right?

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Shizuo said answering the phone.

"Is this Lucky Burger?" a voice asked.

"No, this is Shizuo Heiwajima." He said as he hung up**.**

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Shizuo answered.

"Is this Lucky Burger?" A new voice asked.

"No, this is Shizuo Heiwajima!" He said slightly more agitated.

_Ring! Ring!_

"YES?" Shizuo said irritably.

"Is this Lucky Bur-"

"NO! THIS IS NOT GODDAMN LUCKY BURGER! THIS IS FUCKING SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA! AND I, AM GETTING SICK OF YOU SHIT!" He roared as he slammed down the phone, some how not breaking it.

The manager ran towards Shizuo and asked concerned, "Oh my! What's going on!"

"My name... is not Luck E. Burger." Shizuo said angrily.

"... That's the name of the restruant." The manager said flatly.

"... Oh."

"Just try again and answer any questions they have." The manager told him.

Shizuo nodded and began to calm down.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Shizuo said picking up the phone.

"Is this Lucky Burger?" A voice asked

"..." Shizuo stuck his head out the window and looked at the greeting sign that said 'Welcome to Lucky Burger'. "Yes." He answered.

"Um... what kind of food do you have on the menu?" the voice asked.

"Let's see we're called Lucky Burger. What the hell do you think we serve? Ramen?" He asked sarcastically.

"... Do you?"

"No." Shizuo said, now getting annoyed.

"Then what do you have?"

"What the hell do you think?" He said with anger in his voice. He knew he would snap if the guy said something dumb.

There was silence.

"... Spaghetti?"

"FUCK YOU!" He yelled. "What the hell makes you think we serve spaghetti!" Everyone in the store was now staring at him. "Listen to me and listen good you punk! If you ask one more retarded question, I will personally get some spaghetti and shove it down your throat!"

Shizuo breathed heavily as he finished his rant and put the phone back to his ear to see if the caller would respond.

"... So you DO or DON'T sell spaghetti?" The man asked after a long time.

"!" Shizuo yelled as he threw the phone down, this time breaking it.

Shizuo turned around and saw the manager looking at him. The manager was sweating, "Um... Lets put you on the grill..."

**The Grill**

Shizuo had extreme skill in cooking the burgers. He knew exactly when to flip them with instinct alone. He may have found his calling as a burger flipper.

But all good things come to an end, as Shizuo found out two hours later. He was flipping his burgers and getting them ready for the customer however, one burger was practically glued on the grill by grease. Shizuo tried to pry it off but it only broke the spatula.

In anger, he punched the burger, but only ended up burning his hand. As well as that his punch had adjusted the patty to look just like Izaya's face.

"Izaya..." Shizuo growled. "STOP MOCKING ME!" He grabbed the grill and threw it to the side in anger.

"Ahem." A familiar voice coughed behind him. Shizuo slowly turned around and saw the manager. "Let's try the Cashier position."

**Cashier**

Shizuo stood at the front behind the counter waiting on a very over-weight man. He stood there for a long time thinking on what he wanted to eat, and the rest of the line was getting restless, and Shizuo was getting pissed.

"Hurry up!" He told the fat man.

"Okay... I'll have... 6 number nines, 3 number twos, 5 small fries, 1 large fry, a medium shake, 2 apple fries, and a large soda."

"Fine..." Shizuo said as he entered it into the computer. "Okay... Your total is-"

"Actually... I'll just have a small salad since I'm getting a lil' chubby." The man said.

Shizuo's eye twitched. "You. Son. Of. A. BITCH!" Shizuo yelled as he ripped the counter out of the ground and began to rampage.

**The Next Day**

Shinra waved good by to Celty as she left for a courier job. Shinra walked down to his driveway and picked up the newspaper and opened it only to be confused by what he finds.

"What the hell?"

The top headline read: _'Demon Burns Down Local Burger Shop.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review!<strong>  
><strong><br>**


End file.
